Black Vow
by TheNocturneSchemer'sBeloved
Summary: "Feathers fall off the white angel's wings / From her lips a sinful vow is what she has been lured to sing / She does not care who she has loved in the past / With her hand she wipes away them all only one love can outlast" -Alluring Secret Black Vow, lyrics by EnnSings .:An angel loses her way as she falls in love, this forbidden romance a cruel act of fate as all ends in tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so, I fell back in love with Vocaloid after neglecting them for so long ;-; I was listening to Enn's English dub of Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~ while internally spazzing like the fangirl I am. Then I saw a shounen ai rendition of it involving Rei and Len (which I don't know if I support, so I'm neutral) and then I thought, Hey, I wanna see Mikuo and Akaito with this, and this little story was born. I hope y'all enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vocaloid or anything remotely involving Vocaloid, their songs, and the like. The sole purpose of using the song Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~ for this story's plot is simply because I adore this song and wish to use it with a pairing I happen to love. Credit is given where it is due and nothing is mine, save my interpretation and use of the song to fit with my story. If _any_ english lyrics are seen, they are by a very talented dubber (is that even the term for it?) by the handle Enn Sings on YouTube. I highly recommend you all to hear her on her YouTube channel, she's freaking amazing. With that said, refrain from suing a fangirl. This place _is_ called FANfiction for a good damn reason people.

**Warning**: This be shounen ai, possibly even yaoi, due to the nature of my story's predestined plot. If you don't like, then I have no idea why you're searching and clicking on a fanfic that clearly forewarns that there will probably be guys loving one another, sexually or otherwise; and if you, along with that, don't like this pairing then, please, DON'T HURT YOURSELF OR ME WITH YOUR COMPLAINTS AND JUST DON'T READ MY FANFIC, _PLEASE_. Seriously, no one wins in that situation since we'll both just be unhappy. Otherwise, enjoy!

Oh, and please. No flames; they are NOT the equivalent of constructive criticism and fall under the category of complaining and viciousness. Thank you! :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Forgive me, Father. Forgive me, brother. I have gone against you both. I have left thy paradise...

I have sinned.

~oOo~

When she awoke, she found herself injured and lost in a world she both knew and was a stranger to. Laying there, cold in her fear and trembling in her pain, she watched the sky looming above her sorry form, wondering and wondering. Her wings, usually a pure, flawless and luminescent white, were stained a crimson that could rival her fiery hair, the small, thin streams of blood seeping far enough to taint her white apparel in ever-growing blotches; such was the evidence of her crime. The poor angel knew not how long she had laid there, but now she sat, wincing as she did so, feeling the sticky substance spill a little more.

For a very long, long time she had wanted to come here, to the world that their Father had created for his beloved mortals, a shallow sense of yearning anchoring itself into her innocent and naïve heart. Never, though, had she had the courage to follow her desires, and the mere fact she was here was an accident that, only until later, she would realize fate had long ago since planned.

She kneeled there, staring both longingly and fearfully up at her home in Heaven above, watching the sky turn from light blue to pink as the sun began to recede into the rising horizon. Crimson eyes filled with tears as she wondered at how severe her actions, accidental or not, were and how her Lord and her brother would view her now.

"Excuse me, Miss. Are you alright?" asked a male accent softly, gentle worry coloring his tone. Her head whirled to face the owner of this disembodied voice, startled by the revelation that she was no longer alone.

Large, stunning emerald eyes filled with concern and peeking out from long bangs stared into her crimson ones, his pale, gently rounded face beautifully framed by short hair the same color as his eyes. Only from her place on the floor could he have towered over her, his small, lean figure clothed solely in black, giving him the appearance of being even slighter than he most likely was, a small, gloved hand tentatively reaching out to her.

The lost angel felt her heart flutter, her cheeks warming as a pale pink dusted them, her garnet eyes widening as she fell, fell hard, forgetting anything and everything save the handsome, beautiful man who stood before her, that regarded her in worry.

She was drowning, drowning in those endless pools of green, those eyes so like sparkling emerald gems that reflected all like flawless mirrors. So beautiful... Had she lost herself in their depths, she could have cared little if she never found her way out of them.

"Miss?" he asked again, snapping her out of her daze.

"O-oh...I...I'm fine! It's...It's only my wi- shoulder," she nervously replied, turning away for fear she shouldn't be able to stop her rude and shameless gawking. It was only then that the man noticed steadily growing stains of red that colored her white apparel. Alarmed, he kneeled before this injured and newly enamored angel.

"Let me see," he murmured, reaching out a gloved hand, the tips of his fingers gingerly touching the bleeding wound. Once again the angel's heart raced at this simple touch, a strong and sudden desire to feel his skin on hers overtaking her with frightful force. The pain of her wound, sharp and urgent and rebellious, flared angrily, and it never registered in her befuddled mind, her new emotions and desires easily blocking out such trivial things as pain. "What happened to you?" asked that enchanting voice, sweeter and more beautiful than any she had ever heard before.

"I fell," the red-haired girl answered as she turned to look at him, her blatant honesty taking him by surprise. Her face, a fragile and open book, and doe-like crimson eyes just as sweetly honest, were something that was both rare and beautiful to the world below her home.

"We'll need to get that looked at," he said to her as he stood up. "Come with me." His hand was outstretched and waiting patiently for her, his tone gentle as ever. Timidly his offered hand was accepted, and she rose with his help.

"Thank you."

"I'm Mikuo," the young stranger replied with a warm smile, offering his arm to steady her.

_Mikuo..._ "I'm Akaiko," the angel shyly replied, looping her arm through his gratefully, her heart still pounding away.

"What a lovely name."

* * *

**A/N:** Well now, I'm back with a new story~ I didn't think I'd be able to pull off a shounen ai fanfic, so I'm a little iffy about it ^^;; I'm going to say it now, both characters may be OOC, so please don't bash on me for it now that you've been warned about it. More likely than not, this will be short, both chapter wise and length wise, but I hope that regardless of that y'all enjoy.

Please review! Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated as the story progresses! Thank you~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Not the creator of Vocaloid, not the person who made this particular English rendition, don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 2

For a long, long time Akaiko believed that she knew what it meant to fall in love with someone. She had fallen before in love with angels of her home, had felt that wonderfully gentle and lovely emotion well up in her heart for the one who had captured it. She had felt the simple need to be with her love and be content with their embrace, their touch, and want nothing more. She had felt those chaste feelings and innocent desires that came with the love an angel could feel. And now, beside this human man, she realized how little she knew of the love she once thought to know so well.

This was not Heaven, but Earth, and the gentle, simplistic feelings of Heaven were not the same as those feelings of the mortals below it. No, their love was strong, possessive, consuming, greedy, beautiful, warped, insatiable, and even lustful, Akaiko realized as her heart was taken over mercilessly by them. This love was not platonic like that of Heaven's, but romantic in every sense, a more complicated and dangerous feeling that any angel of Heaven could ever hope to experience. She had fallen in love with Mikuo, and nothing, Heaven or herself, could stop it from blossoming in her gentle, pure heart.

And with a jolt she realized that she didn't want the blooming bud to be cut.

The angel wanted this man, wanted him badly, wanted him to look at her and only her. She wanted all of him, and wanted everything he made her feel, no matter the consequence.

Every gentle smile made her heart race, every touch made her body tremble, every look made her desire another. Even now, as they strolled about the village, conversing idly about trivial happenings and occurrences, she wanted more. She wanted him to hold her, to kiss her, to love her; she didn't want this distance, these friendly, meaningless touches. She should be content to have his affections as a friend, to have had his kindness in her time of need, and yet it wasn't enough.

Akaiko didn't know what it was she had said -probably something foolish in her ignorance of this world- but it had made Mikuo laugh. Not at her, but at her statement, at how adorable it had been _because_ of that same ignorance she so grew to dislike.

"Always saying such cute things," Mikuo teased, looking up at her face, knowing it would make her flush and snap at him in her embarrassment.

"It's not cute!" she cried, flushing red. Though it pleased her that he thought her cute, it pained her it was only a teasing meant for a friend, and not a lover. How it pained her to be stuck pining for him, to be stuck as his friend and for him to be so oblivious to her feelings.

Maybe she could have held out a little longer if it hadn't been for that smile. That sweet smile accompanied by that chiming laugh that always reached those eyes that had first enamored her. Those beautiful, _beautiful_ eyes, green and vivid, shining and kind, mischievous and playful. And those smiling lips she so yearned to touch with her own. Were they as soft and plump as they looked? As sweet? As delicious?

But that was forbidden, _strictly_ forbidden. So much was what she would have to sacrifice for that one simple kiss. Her hand found its way to her idle wing, folded and unused since she had fallen to Earth. It twitched at her touch, almost fearfully, warningly, as if it knew what she was thinking of, of what she dared to consider. Once lost, the things she would throw away could never be returned, never be seen again, and never again could she cross the Gates of Heaven and call Paradise her home. Straying to the human world and mingling with the people was a forgivable crime; but to kiss and love a human with human emotions was not. To accept these feelings and to act upon them stripped an angel of their right to Heaven's Gates, for now they were human, tainted by those impure and filthy emotions; such taint could not be allowed to touch the halls of Heaven. It had once, those cruel human feelings, and it resulted in Heaven's first and only war, as well as the loss of their most beautiful and glorious of angels.

"Daydreaming again, Akaiko?" Mikuo asked with a teasing laugh, leaning in with that sweet smile again. He was so close. So, so close, that she could feel his soft, warm breath caress her teasingly. And his lips were so close, so very, very close that her own lips buzzed with desire to feel them pressing against them. With those feelings taking her over, she cared little of the wings resting uselessly on her back, cared little for the sheltered and easy life of Paradise. They didn't matter to her anymore. All that mattered was the man in front of her and the all-consuming love she felt for him. She tired of these gentle smiles and pleasant greetings and platonic teasing. She would gamble and throw it all away for just a simple kiss and his love. Anything for that.

As if in a trance, the fallen angel leaned in, lowering her lips the few inches of distance between her goal, and, with closed eyes, she kissed her only friend and love squarely on the lips.

And it was heavenly.

Akaiko never thought that something so simple as a kiss could be so wonderful. Nothing could compare to this exhilarating feeling, and all those chaste kisses she had shared with her angelic loves paled in comparison to this one kiss. It made her heart thunder in her chest, made her entire body tingle, made her crave for more that just a simple peck even when this gentle, innocent touch of lips was all she ever knew. But her mortal love knew more and could show her more.

She felt his small hands gently push her away, and she saw that pained look on his face.

"I...I'm sorry, Akaiko," Mikuo murmured. "I can't be with you. I have a fiancee..."

_Oh. Oh, what a fool I am!_ Tears welled up in her crimson eyes and a sad, bitter smile curved her lips. Before her tears spilled, she used what little of her power she still retained to disappear as he looked away, taking flight and hiding, leaving behind a shocked and confused Mikuo. She only had a small of power left and so could only go a small distance away to the large tree they had only just passed. There she leaned and allowed the hot tears to fall down in thick streams, quiet sobs leaving her.

She had just ruined a perfectly good friendship because of her inability to keep her feelings in check. _And I got what I deserved_, she thought sadly, bitterly, viciously. But even now she still desired him all for her own, even with the newfound knowledge that he was engaged. Bitter jealously and hate welled up in her once pure heart, darkening it and consuming it, holding her heavy heart it its cold grip with no intention of letting it go. And what good would it do her? She would never have him, could never have him.

Oh.

_Oh._

Yes, yes she could. _I still have a chance_, Akaiko thought excitedly. She could go to _him_, could ask for _his_ help in winning Mikuo's heart over. Hope was still not lost!

Slowly, her tears came to a stop, a new, slightly mad smile on her lips born from her new warped hope. Surely _he_ would not deny and turn her away._  
_

Yes, _he _would help her.

After all, brother Lucifer _was_ the granter of sinful wishes.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, now. I'm not too sure about how my explanation went there, but oh well :P

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Not the creator of Vocaloid, not the person who made this particular English rendition, don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 3

Kneeling before her fallen brother, she waited for him to acknowledge her.

"My lovely Akaiko," his deep, velvety, and seductive voice called, echoing beautifully in the hall of his throne, startling her. He knew her name?

"Y-Your H-H-Highness," she stuttered nervously, her head still hung in respect.

"Look at me when you speak to me, child," he ordered, but not unkindly. Instantly she obeyed, her head snapping up to see her fallen brother face to face, shivering at the allure he possessed. He was still as beautiful as he had been in Heaven, only now his beauty was dangerous and sinful, silently charming the unsuspecting to him and all that he represented. It was no wonder that Eve had fallen victim to this dangerous attraction, his flawless, handsome self so possessed. It was a dark desire one _wanted_ to willingly fall to and obey, and even now, that silky tongue that had only called her name in simple affection lured her into his grasp.

Much like this love that quickened in her heart.

"Your H-Highness, I have a favor to a-ask of you," the small angel began, licking her dry lips. "There...there is this mortal that has captured my heart, but he is promised to another. But...but I want him. I want him for myself!"

Lucifer's rich laughter echoed along the hall, startling her, the rich sound mocking her. "And again the mortals take another angel from Heaven above."

"...Yes," she whispered.

"Beautifully tainted creatures they are. It seems that your Father's wishes are coming true," the Devil mocked darkly, the hatred created by his resentment shadowing that handsome face. "My child, you will need to sacrifice something to me, something precious. Something worth my trouble."

"What...what would that be?" came the timid question.

"Your immortality, that pure platonic soul that now trembles in you in want, and those wings, pure and white, that claim you an Angel of your Lord. You must become mortal to be with another mortal, romantic and not platonic, impure instead of pure, Akaiko. You must also, however, turn your back on Heaven as well. Earth must be your home, and all that you are as a mortal will belong to me. He will love you, this mortal man you so love, and only you. But..."

"I'll give them to you!" she cried, her mind pushing everything else out. All that mattered was that Mikuo would be hers.

"So readily you give up these precious things and commit the biggest and most unforgivable sin of all, and turn your back on your Lord and your Brothers and your home that is Paradise?"

"Yes," she whispered feverishly. "I want him. I want him so much that it hurts. I've already kissed him, already accepted these impure emotions not welcomed in the floors of His home. My wings don't matter. This soul of mine doesn't matter. Please...please, I want Mikuo!"

"Very well," Lucifer purred, dark amusement glittering in his dark eyes. His pale hand rose and, as soon as it pointed at her, she felt the pain of her tearing wings begin.

All that could be heard were the blood curdling screams and the sickening sound of ripping flesh echo like a demented chorus in the hallways of Hell.

Let the Lord's wish be granted.

* * *

**A/N:** EDIT.

Holy shit. I just realized I fucked up and skipped a chapter.

I'm so sorry.

So here's the missing chapter, and now the rest of the chapters will keep going in their proper chronological order.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Not the creator of Vocaloid, not the person who made this particular English rendition, don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 4

The church bells tolled loudly, the chorus of their song echoing within the narrow space of their tower, the sound in consequence resounding louder in the small square garden and the empty halls that surrounded it. Birds flew, startled from their perches, creating a living cloud of darkness that blackened the blue sky and shadowed the ground below them.

Within this small, serene garden stood Mikuo, sighing heavily as he idly watched the birds above him find new grounds to perch and rest in. Several days had passed since he had last seen Akaiko, and he grew to miss her terribly. Ever since his rejection of her feelings, she had almost literally disappeared from the face of the earth, eluding him for all those days he had searched persistently for her. In the end, he had given up, pathetically convincing himself that she would reappear again when she was ready to, when she came to terms with the pining love he had left in her gentle heart. If he had only been more attentive this might have never happened.

He may have never lost such a precious friend.

In this self-lothing and self-pity, a gentle rustling drew his attention, the realization that he was no longer alone startling him. To his far right was a man, a ghost of a sad smile curving gentle lips. His pale, oval face and the fiery red hair that so handsomely framed that face seemed to bask in an etherial glow, ensnaring the unsuspecting male in that alluring beauty the other softly radiated. His lean figure was tall and slim, clothed in clothing in hues of grays and browns that did nothing to dim the handsomeness of his features. Soft garnet eyes boldly peering from long red bangs met his emerald ones, entrapping them in a spell silently spoken by the strange, almost dangerous charm the other so possessed, quietly asking him to look at the other and _only_ the other.

Mikuo felt his heart flutter, cheeks warming as a pale pink dusted them, his emerald eyes widening as he fell, fell hard, forgetting anything and everything save the handsome, beautiful man who stood before him, looking upon him with a hidden sadness he so yearned to heal.

In that small moment of time when their eyes came to meet, Mikuo felt the world for a moment still, and in that pocket of unmoving time he was drowning, drowning in those endless pools of crimson, those eyes so like sparkling ruby gems that reflected all like flawless mirrors. So beautiful... Had he lost himself in their depths, he could have cared little if he never found his way out of them.

A sudden yearning anchored itself into his once captured heart, sweeping him off his feet and into the grasp of the stranger before him. And as he saw the other approach, Mikuo felt his mouth go dry, his heart thunder in his chest, the blood in his veins pound loudly, his world fading and narrowing to only himself and the man who had now stolen his formerly enamored heart.

"Hello," came the greeting, the deep, velvet voice that had uttered it sending pleasurable shivers down his spine, the smile that formed on the handsome stranger's lips creating pesky little butterflies in his stomach.

"H-hello," Mikuo stuttered nervously, finding it hard to speak when his throat was dry and the space that separated them both became smaller and smaller, weak against that smile directed towards him.

"What's a beautiful thing like you doing here alone?" asked the other, almost in gentle teasing, leaning slightly in.

"O-oh...I...I'm just enjoying the garden."

_Wasn't I here for something?_ the green haired man asked himself, finding it hard to think when less than a yard of space separated them.

"By yourself? What a shame!"

Cheeks burning bright red, Mikuo looked away, finding the attention he received both flattering and disconcerting. The fact he couldn't get his bearings around this gorgeous man helped his situation little. "N-not a shame a-at all, really..." he murmured softly.

The stranger, as if in thought, paused for a moment before asking: "Would you care to join me for a stroll? I'd be honored to take a bit of your time."

Mikuo's breath caught in his throat, his eyes once again meeting with crimson orbs as he looked up in his surprise. Once they met, he couldn't help the answer that both willingly and unwillingly tumbled from his trembling lips. "Yes..." came the breathy whisper, his new desire flaring at the beaming smile sent his way at the positive response.

"Then, come," the stranger said as he straightened, pulling away much to the smaller man's disappointment. His hand was outstretched and waiting patiently for him, and timidly it was accepted, a small jolt of electricity flowing through his body once their hands touched. How Mikuo wished his own gloved hand was unclothed, wishing suddenly to feel the other's skin against his, even in an innocent touch such as this.

_The wedding! **Your** wedding!_

_Your **bride**!__  
_

"I'm Akaito," the other said, taking hold of Mikuo's small hand with an almost tender touch.

"I'm Mikuo," the newly enamored man shyly replied, gracing Akaito with a shy and dazzling smile that the other, without his knowledge, deeply reveled in.

Wedding? What wedding?

What bride?

Why did that matter?

"What a lovely name."

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! Constructive criticism and your general thoughts would be very much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Not the creator of Vocaloid, not the person who made this particular English rendition, don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 5

By Akaito's side, little else came to matter for the younger man. His world revolved around his newfound love, his startling passionate feelings easily overtaking him and blotting out all else they deemed trivial and unworthy of his attention. Leaving Lorina at the alter hurt him less than he thought, and his heart was never plagued with guilt. That single leisurely stroll with the redhead had thoroughly enamored him with the older, taller male. Everything he had ever known of love had been severely questioned by this new one Akaito had instilled in his heart, a heated, unforgiving feeling that was all-consuming and took its prisoners gladly.

As days passed, Mikuo found himself falling deeper and deeper into this emotion he so strongly felt, becoming increasingly dissatisfied with this platonic and friendly relationship they shared. Of course, he dared not do anything to betray these emotions to his love. He was too afraid of the fragility of friendship to even attempt it.

Even now, as they strolled about the village, conversing idly about trivial happenings and occurrences, Mikuo wanted more. He wanted Akaito to hold him, to kiss him, to _love_ him; he didn't want this distance, these friendly, meaningless touches. _I should be happy with only this_, he told himself fiercely.

Suddenly he found himself very close to the taller man, so close that he could feel the other's warmth. His heart began to race, his body humming with want, cheeks flushing at the dangerous proximity. Nervously he looked down, tense and stiff.

"Mikuo?" At the confusion and worry in that seductive voice his body acted on its own accord, and he turned to look at the other. Akaito's eyebrows were furrowed slightly in his confusion, lips slightly parted as he had only just called his name, those same lips automatically drawing all of Mikuo's focus to them. How would they feel, pressed against his, as they clashed and claimed his wanting lips passionately, heatedly? How would Akaito's hands feel, roaming his body, touching and holding him, pressing their bodies close together? Unconsciously he found himself leaning in close, and then he raised his lips to Akaito's, eyes fluttering to a close, as their lips met, finding his attraction, at that precise moment, too hard to deny and fight. It was like trying to keep the ocean at bay with a broomstick: there was no way in hell it was going to happen.

It was heaven on earth. Nothing could compare to this electrifying feeling that made him feel truly alive. Feeling the other's lips unresponsive to his own, he drew away, eyes widening as his actions sunk in.

He had just kissed Akaito. What the hell was wrong with him!

"I-I'm sorry!" Mikuo cried, flushing a deep red. He jerked away, stumbling backwards, turning away to flee in his horror; a hand, however, yanked him roughly back, spinning him back around so that he was pressed against the other chest to chest. Before he could say a word, before he could even process the fact the other was embracing him, Akaito pressed his lips roughly onto Mikuo's, capturing unsuspecting lips into a passionate, heated, bruising and unforgiving kiss, his arm wrapped firmly around the smaller man's tiny waist, his free hand buried in green locks of hair, leaving no room for escape.

A moan escaping his lips, Mikuo returned this kiss with equal fervor, his small hands entangling themselves in fiery red hair, willingly parting his lips when the other's tongue asked for entry. As their tongues clashed, he felt that his whole body was set aflame by this one kiss, feeling his mind glaze over with thoughts of nothing but the man who held and kissed him, of the molten heat that was love and lust coursing through his veins.

When air became a necessity, both men pulled away, panting heavily, looking at each other with darkened eyes. A light shiver ran through the smaller man's fragile form as Akaito's fingers idly travel the length of his body, those lips he had just been kissing pressing themselved against his neck again and again.

And then he realized that they were outside, in public.

Never had he felt so grateful for his feminine looks before in his life.

"A-Akaito! We...we're outsi-nmm~" he moaned softly as the other nipped playfully at his neck, only to run a soothing tongue over the agitated flesh.

"So if I took you home, we could continue?" Akaito purred sensually against the other's ear, taking the lobe into his mouth to tease.

"Ah! Y-yes! B-but not h-here," Mikuo quickly agreed.

"As you wish," the redhead said as he pulled away, intertwining their fingers as he led the way, damn well making sure the opportunity wouldn't slip through his fingers again.

Little did he know just how unlikely it was Mikuo would ever deny him.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! Constructive criticism and your general thoughts would be very much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Not the creator of Vocaloid, not the person who made this particular English rendition, don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 6

The door shut noisily behind them, the taller of the two pinning the other roughly against the wall of his home, the click of the lock ignored as their lips rammed against each other's with senseless need. Hands wandered greedily about, breaths mingling until neither knew where they began or ended, tongues battling in a heated dance for dominance.

Pulling away, Akaito allowed his soon-to-be lover regain well-needed air back into his lungs. Not one to be idle, he attacked the pale column of flesh that was Mikuo's neck, alternating between kisses and licks, nips and suckling, leaving a trail of possessive hickeys to stake his claim over the smaller man who trembled in his arms.

Mikuo felt the world spin as his mind was consumed by the pleasure that coursed through his body in crashing waves. Boldly he stuck his knee in between the other's legs, stimulating the other with slow, teasing strokes, loving the almost animalistic growl that left the red-haired man. A sharp gasp left him at the harsh bite his neck received, a bruise forming almost instantly at the juncture where his neck and right shoulder met. Arching at the odd pleasure the painful stimulus brought, he keened, moaning for more.

Understanding the nonverbal cue, Akaito lifted his lover like a bride into his arms, surprised, yet _very _much pleased, as the other's delicious lips mimicked the treatment he had received, lavishing Akaito's neck with lustful and heated wet kisses. How he managed to keep his sanity he would never know.

_Finally_ reaching their destination, he entered, shut the door, strode to the bed, and tossed his lover unceremoniously onto the mattress, all within a few meaningless seconds. Easily settling himself between Mikuo's spread legs, he wasted no time in lavishing the other with attention, reveling in the breathless moans and desperate squirming of his lover.

Soon came off Mikuo's shirt, and Akaito wasted little time getting acquainted with his lover's newly exposed body, familiarizing himself quite well with the contours of the other's small body. For a male, he had quite a few lovely curves, his slight frame making him seem so dainty and fragile. Taking a pert nipple into his mouth, he teased it into hardness, rolling the other with his fingers, loving the loud moan it earned him. He repeated the process with the other one, thoroughly abusing them, leaving them red and shining lewdly. Going lower, he left a wet trail, circling Mikuo's naval before dipping it into the tiny hole, smirking at how the other squirmed helplessly at the sensation.

Mikuo really didn't know how much more he could take. Every touch, every teasing lick, suck, kiss and nip by that talented mouth made him ache for more, made him mad with want. His entire body felt dangerously hot, every nerve set aflame and overly sensitive as his lover continued his leisurely administrations, never knowing just how frazzled his mind was from these simple actions.

"Please," he moaned, rolling their hips together for some sort of relief to the painful aching of his encased sex. "More!"

Finding his own need now much too painful to ignore after that lustful grind, Akaito quickly set to work, tossing their shed clothing to the floor of the room haphazardly, wanting nothing more than to make his lover scream in ecstasy. His garnet eyes drank in greedily the sight of his lover's naked body, taking in the red flush of the other's skin, the heaving chest, the parted, kiss-swollen lips that were shining lewdly with the mixtures of their saliva, eyes half-lidded and glazed over with lust and love, cheeks stained a beautiful red. Mikuo was so beautiful to him at that moment that, for a small second, his heart swelled with love, a fleeting sense of bliss at having captured this perfect creature's heart overtaking him. But a sweet little whine from his lover once again lit the fires of his passions and the depth of his lust.

Akaito let his hands wander about Mikuo's body, letting his finger dance along the sensitive skin, pressing his lips against his lover's, swallowing the other's moans and savoring the other's unique and intoxicating taste. He felt his partner moan impatiently against his mouth, suckling his tongue greedily as he arched desperately into the teasingly gentle touches, Mikuo's tiny hands digging their nails into the other's back, leaving little crescent marks in their wake.

"Suck," Akaito murmured, presenting three fingers to his lover's mouth, his voice, now low and husky and dripping with want, eliciting a small moan from Mikuo. A moan of his own left his lips as that sweet, hot little mouth took in his fingers greedily, suckling and wetting them, that teasing little tongue rubbing and shifting and swirling around them, and God how he wanted that mouth to be sucking on something _else_.

Deeming his fingers wet enough, the redhead pulled them away with a slight 'pop', letting them slide sensually down Mikuo's body, enjoying the shivers it created, letting them tease the inside of those sensitive, pale thighs, down to that reddened entrance, rubbing it lightly, silencing the gasp heard with his lips. Gently, very gently, Akaito pressed his index finger past the virgin entrance, taking care to make it as less uncomfortable as he possibly could. Feeling little resistance, he pressed on until his entire finger disappeared into Mikuo.

Though the foreign feeling of having something in him was odd, it didn't hurt just yet, and so Mikuo gently rolled his hips, signaling that he was alright, that they could continue. A second finger soon followed his silent 'okay,' and now there was discomfort, followed by a gentle stinging as his lover's fingers began to carefully stretch him, and it was Akaito's loving kisses that distracted him. The soft stinging was soon replaced by an odd sort of pleasure as it faded into nothing, the rhythmic motion of those fingers causing him to want more. Then a third finger was inserted, and this time there was an honest pain, and Mikuo cried out quietly, only to be silenced once again by Akaito's lips and tongue, once again distracted, so that the pain receded to the back of his mind as he kissed back, enjoying this distraction.

Feeling him loosen somewhat, Akaito began to search for that spot that would have Mikuo writhe beneath him in ecstasy, all the while trying to prolong the patience that quickly escaped him. The tightness that squeezed his fingers, that hot, velvet heat, was something he wanted to bury himself into. Not yet, though, not yet.

Suddenly those curious fingers hit something in Mikuo that made him arch sharply against the other's delectable body, that made him choke out a mix between a moan of pleasure and a gasp of surprise, that made him, temporarily, see white.

"Nngh! Th-there!" Mikuo moaned heatedly as he pulled away from their kiss, small hands gripping his lover's shoulders in a vice-grip, hips rolling down on those fingers so as to again feel that pleasure that suddenly washed over him.

"Oh? Here?" Akaito purred into the other's ear, purposely hitting that bundle of nerves roughly.

"Hah! _Yes!_" gasped Mikuo, writhing now as those fingers kept brushing that wonderful spot, until he became desperate for more. "P-please, ta-AH! T-take me!" And those fingers slid out of him, a loud sound of protest leaving him even though his body trembled in anticipation, a mewl escaping him as Akaito teasingly rubbed the head of his arousal against his twitching entrance, his face flushing at how wanton he sounded.

Finding that sweet begging too much to resist, Akaito slowly pressed pass the first ring of muscle, groaning as his lover clamped down on him, as the writhing body beneath him attempted to shut him out when it only succeeded in sucking him further in, that tight, delicious heat seriously testing his resolve, and he kept on going until he completely in, stopping to allow Mikuo some time to adjust, kissing away the tears that gathered at the corners of those tightly shut eyes apologetically.

God, it felt like he was being torn in two. It hurt so, so much, but Mikuo forced his body to relax against the formidable intrusion, gripping the sheets tightly enough to turn his knuckles white, gritting his teeth, breathing shallowly as the burning pain began to slowly wane.

The kisses that his lover showered him in mildly helped him, and he basked in the sweet gesture, panting, gazing almost dazedly as the pain began to fade and his body began to crave for more. Experimentally, Mikuo gently rolled his hips, both gasping in unison, the momentary pleasure stunning them.

And slowly a rhythm began to form as they rutted against each other, matching their paces, going faster and faster as the pleasure began to grow, their thrusting becoming erratic as they came closer to beautiful oblivion.

With a loud wail of his lover's name, Mikuo reached completion first, his body arching beneath the other in a semi-perfect half circle, nails raking Akaito's shoulders harshly, leaving angry red lines that bled lightly. Feeling that stinging, feeling as those velvet, hot walls clamped around him in a vice-grip, milking him for all he was worth, seeing his lover's face as he came hard beneath him, hearing that erotic cry, Akaito bit violently at Mikuo's bared neck, thrusting one last time before shooting his load deep into his small lover as he came, his groan of ecstacy muffled by the flesh he bit into.

Gently, Akaito exited his lover, rolling to his side as he pulled Mikuo to him, both basking in the afterglow, lips molding tenderly against lips. Snuggling into the redhead's chest, Mikuo was lulled to sleep by the soft thumping of the other's heart, eyelids drooping as he became drowsy, feeling content and safe as strong arms pulled the blankets over them and then wrapped themselves securely around him.

Before falling asleep, Mikuo was able to hear one last thing before being consumed by a gentle darkness.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** I've never written smut before, so this might not be very well written… I tried though.

Please review! Constructive criticism and your general thoughts would be very much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Not the creator of Vocaloid, not the person who made this particular English rendition, don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 7

And so continued their romance, one to be looked down upon by Heaven above. Not for the fact both he and Mikuo were male, but for the fact of the sacred promises left broken in the wake of this passionate love.

Both he and Mikuo sat alone in a small little garden-like pasture, content in the presence of the other. They laughed and they chatted, Akaito's deft hands making a ring out of a small little flower that had grown nearby. With care he bent the stem and shaped it, all the while Mikuo looked on curiously at his preoccupied lover. When the small task was done, Akaito took the other's small left hand into his larger ones, slipping the little thing onto the ring finger, smiling all the while.

Mikuo could only stare as a warm feeling filled his heart at the sweet gesture. Never could they get marry by church, but that didn't mean that they couldn't "marry" on their own. He laughed, cheeks adorned with a pink blush, resting his forehead against his lover's as his laughter was returned, their lips meeting chastely, sweetly.

This was their perfect little world, of which was nothing but the other and the love felt between them. It did not matter the sins they left in the wake of their love, of the broken promises, of their pasts before their meeting. All that mattered was their future together, nothing more.

A future too fragile to carry on if lived in the past, if they remembered all they've done.

But there was someone that could not forget, that could not forgive. And this person looked down upon them in their wrath, in their resentment.

From the Heavens above Kaito watched the sweet scene unfold, his blue eyes, usually so gentle, cold and hard and furious. His heart, though, ached, and it ached cruelly as it took in and realized how lost his sister, his precious, sweet sister, had become.

All for a single man, for one pathetic human, she had given her wings, her soul, to their fallen Brother below.

All for a single vile human being she had turned her back on Heaven.

On him.

On _God_.

And he could _not_ forgive it.

So he waited, waited until he saw his fallen Sister leave her lover for a moment, hearing how she assured him she would soon return, with that loving smile, with that loving tone. And he could see her lover's returning smile, returning tone, full of gentle love, that disgusting love that had caused all this to happen.

Unable to withstand it any longer, Kaito flew to that little garden, his wings, enormous and a beautiful white, flapping soundlessly, his feet making the tiniest of sounds as he landed.

As he beheld the cause for his Sister's demise, as he saw him fondly regard the little flower that was on his hand, a symbol of love and dedication, anger flowed through him, burning hotly in his veins, a potent poison that clouded and filled him, leaving room for nothing else.

This evil creature would pay, and he would pay dearly.

Drawing his weapon, a gun of white, he pointed it, burning with a wrath that could not be doused with anything but this Justice that needed to be carried out.

And as if sensing someone behind him, Kaito's target turned, green eyes widening, face paling, as he saw the gun pointed squarely at his chest, as he realized what was to happen.

There was the noisy 'bang' as the gun was fired. There was the horrid sound of impact as the bullet buried itself in flesh, pierced the child's chest as an arrow would its target. There was the flutter of wings as the Angel flew to its home above, having no reason now to stay in such a corrupted land.

And there was the thump as Mikuo fell and nothing more.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! Constructive criticism and your general thoughts would be very much appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Not the creator of Vocaloid, not the person who made this particular English rendition, don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 8

Akaito slowly made his way back to his love, smiling contently to himself. It may have been a silly gesture, but it had meant the world to him to see Mikuo's face light up in such happiness, to hear that chiming laughter, to feel the other's lips sweetly press against his own.

He couldn't remember ever being as happy as he was now.

Laughing to himself at the ridiculous feeling of pure contentment that bubbled in his heart, he rounded the corner, expecting to see his lover's happy welcoming smile.

Instead, he saw Mikuo strewn upon the floor, unconscious, the steadily growing pool of red seeping into the ground and staining the grass, the little ring that had once been neatly placed onto his left ring finger torn and lying near his lover on the ground, stained as well by his lover's red life.

Akaito couldn't help but stare in disbelief, his entire body numb, feeling a crippling coldness and brokenness envelop him as reality sank in. He ran to his fallen love, throwing himself upon his knees, taking his cold lover into his arms as tears fell freely down his face like an unending river.

Though his lips were stained a vile red, Mikuo looked peaceful, as if asleep, and it only served to further break apart Akaito's heart as his gloved hand gently caressed that sweet cold face.

And as he kept on gazing brokenly at that gently sleeping face, Akaito's resolve returned to the pieces of his heart.

All that he was belong to Mikuo, and for him, he would give it all away, and so he would.

As he swore the day he gave away his wings, the day he turned his back on Heaven and everything in it, so he would give his life to his cold beloved.

These sins against God, these sins of treachery would be paid in full by a simple trade.

A trade of places, a trade of lives, for Mikuo had no fault, had no fault at all.

And one last time Akaito pressed his lips to his lover's in a final kiss, a kiss to seal that sinful vow she had once uttered.

To save her lover from the black depths of Hell, to save her lover from Death itself, she would disappear.

And she would never return again.

No matter how much she wished for it, no matter how much Mikuo would cry for her.

Never again.

This was their end.

So it shall be.

So was their fate.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! Constructive criticism and your general thoughts would be very much appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Not the creator of Vocaloid, not the person who made this particular English rendition, don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 9

It was cold, very cold; and it was also very dark and very lonely and very frightening. It was almost as if he had fallen into a dark sleep in which dreams would surely turn to nightmares, in which surely everything seen and felt and heard would be evil.

The gentle press of lips onto his, however, awoke him from this terrifying sleep, and he felt as though he had been pulled from the depths of a cold ocean and that this crushing pressure had finally been lifted from him.

Slowly his green eyes fluttered open, and he saw his lover's face, those usually smiling and loving and mischievous eyes filled with tears. Those familiar arms helped him sit, but before he could utter a single word, a single sound, a beautiful smile, radiant and reassuring and sad, graced his lover's features. And softly, like a fading echo never to be heard again, he heard in his mind Akaito's loving voice speak that gentle phrase he often said to him. Only now, however, it sounded like a final farewell.

_I love you._

And in a fleeting instant, Mikuo saw it. He saw his lover's form shift and warp and change, and the person before him was no longer his red-haired lover he had been so madly in love with. Instead, it was-

_Akaiko?_

And like broken glass shattering in a single, powerful burst, his lover, his friend, his everything, disappeared before his very eyes, a single alabaster feather all that was to remain as evidence that Akaito had truly been real, had truly existed, that everything he had lived with that person had been a reality.

That's when he began to remember.

He remembered the broken look on Akaiko's face when he had rejected her, remembered how much Akaito had looked like her when he had met him, remembered how inhumanly enticing his lover had been to him, how easily he had swept him off his feet; remembered how he had thrown everything away without a second thought for the redhead he had so completely fallen in love with, remembered the other's unconditional love.

Mikuo remembered the blue-haired man whose bullet had pierced his chest.

And that's when he realized that his lover's spell had broken, that his lover's life had been a trade to save his own.

Hot, stinging tears fell down like a torrent down his cheeks as he wept and screamed, all the while clutching that black feather that was all that was left of his lover, that was all he could hold onto now that Akaito was gone.

And he kept on weeping and weeping, the sins that they had committed finally claiming the price they so demand.

And Mikuo could only hope through his tears that blinded him and the agony that racked and tore at his heart that they could meet once more. At least one more time so that they could say a proper goodbye.

Even if it would be in their dreams.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! Constructive criticism and your general thoughts would be very much appreciated.


End file.
